


The Queens of Stormholt Part 10 Chapter 16: Trials & Tribulations: Secrets Revealed

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	The Queens of Stormholt Part 10 Chapter 16: Trials & Tribulations: Secrets Revealed

The past few days are chaotic, with the problem of the Aurelian refugee situation looming over everyone’s heads. Kenna and Val still haven’t spoken since their fight on the airship, only in each other’s presence at night to go to bed. Val spends her day’s training with Kailani and Rowan, while Kenna is frequently around Dom.

During a sparring session reminiscent of their younger days, Kenna and Dom are interrupted by Sei. “May I speak with Dom for a moment?” she asks Kenna, who looks at Dom with concern. He nods at Kenna, and she departs, disregarding the vexed air between the fire users.

***

Given Val’s reluctance to allow the Aurelians into Stormholt, Tevan talks to Aurynn and arranges for some of them to stay in Fydoria, hoping they can persuade Val into agreeing with Kenna. For now, he has other concerns, primarily the dispute he’s having with Annelyse. For days, he feared what she might say. Today, she gives voice to that fear.

“Tevan, assuming the refugees end up staying here, I think I want to as well.” 

Even though he knew it was coming, he doesn’t know what to say. Annelyse is obviously grief-stricken by the destruction of her home, and she would naturally want to be with her people. But he has to return to Fydoria and would prefer doing so with his family intact.

“Annelyse,” he starts, already certain this will go poorly. He sits next to her on the bed and puts his hand on her thigh. She tenses at his touch, so he immediately pulls back. The sound of their children playing outside makes him thankful that they’re not in the room to hear this. 

“I have to return to Fydoria. Aurynn hasn’t been herself since Raydan’s death, and my people need a leader. We also have to think about the children. What will they do if you stay here? Do you want them to choose between us?”

He sees her clench her fists and steps back as she bursts into angry tears. “HOW DARE YOU?” She asks, “I just watched the destruction of my home. My people have to live out the rest of their lives in a foreign land, and you threaten me with taking my children away?”

“No, no, that’s not what I meant,” he stammers, falling over furniture as she backs him down, he scrambles to get up. “I’m just trying to…”

“GET OUT!” She demands, pointing to the door, “GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!”

Hurriedly, he exits the room, closing the door and races down the hall. Maybe she needs more time, or perhaps he said something wrong. He wishes he could heal her pain but doesn’t know how to do it.

***

With Kenna gone Sei addresses Dom, “Lowlander, I…”

“Dom! My name is Dom. Or haven’t you figured that out after all these years?”

She grits her teeth, stifling her anger. “Low… Dom. I feel that we are at a critical point in our relationship. We’ve been drifting apart for years, and I don’t know if that concerns you or not.”

With his back turned, he won’t even look at Sei, “are you finished?” he asks, coldly.

He hears her sigh and mutter under her breath, “I should’ve told you about Rose.”

“Rose?” he asks, “what’s Rose got to do with anything?”

Sei curses herself for making an already abysmal situation worse. She can feel Dom’s stare, impatiently waiting for an answer. For a moment, she debates whether it would be worse to walk away or tell him the truth, then with a sigh, she speaks. “I saw Rose the last night she was in Stormholt, not far from this spot,” she pauses, knowing nothing good will come of this, then continues. “She never cheated on you, Dom. She was sick, on the verge of death and she wanted you to live a life without mourning her. When I discovered her secret, she made me promise never to reveal it to you, to watch over you, and make sure you would never be alone.”

The air is deathly quiet after she stops. Tears form in Dom’s eyes; then his face goes red. Smoke rises from his body and in an instant, he transforms into a dragon. Sei transforms just before the raging fire pummels her. She has never seen such anger in his eyes before and fears for her life.

***

Diavolos paces in his room, still trying to make peace with his current situation. He misses his home and his wife, the Kenna he knows and loves. It hasn’t been easy to be around another Kenna, especially one married to Val. He and the Mercenary have been mostly at odds since his arrival. Still, he respects her and knows she and this other Kenna love each other, even if they’re currently not talking. Though this is not his home nor his people, he feels the need to help; to be a man worthy of returning home to the woman he loves.

A loud boom interrupts his train of thought. He looks outside to see Dom and Sei in their dragon forms engaged in combat. He races out of his room, calling for help from any soldiers nearby and meets up with Rowan, Kailani, Tevan, and Val. It’s decided that they will form three groups; one led by Tevan will evacuate and see that the fire damage is kept to a minimum, Rowan and Kailani are to stop Sei and Diavolos picks Val to lead the team in charge of stopping Dom.

“Hells to that, asshole, I’m going with Kailani.” 

Diavolos looks at Val with sincerity, “Now is not the time to argue,” he says, “I know we have our differences, but if we’re going to save this kingdom, you and I have to set those aside and work together.”

The Mercenary grits her teeth, “fine,” she says, “but I’m not happy about this.” 

Diavolos grins, “but Kenna will be.”

“Low blow,” she says, “let’s go.”

***

There is little the military can do to stop the dragons, but their canons seem to irritate them enough, so a perimeter is set with the hopes of driving them out of the populated area. The fires rage, but Tevan is successful in making sure everyone is evacuated. The dragons go further into the remote area of the kingdom. The mostly dirt covered area keeps the fires contained.

Dom finally runs out of steam and falls to the ground but is caught by a furious Rowan.

“You’re lucky no one was hurt because of your stupidity,” she says to him.

“Luck had nothing to do with it,” he says, “do you really think I wouldn’t be careful after everything I’ve endured? I led Sei out of the city on purpose so no one else would get hurt.”

He sees Sei fly off into the distance. “SEI!” He cries out, “If I ever see you again, I’ll kill you!”

A punch from Rowan knocks him out. Now it’s time to decide what to do with him.

***

When Dom comes to, he’s in the dungeon. From his cell, he listens in on his friends.

“I know he was careful not to hurt anyone,” says Rowan, “but he allowed his feelings to project weakness and drove away Sei, who could potentially be a critical ally when Azura attacks.”

“So, what do we do?” asks Kailani, “you said it yourself, Rowan. Sei would be a powerful ally, but so would Dom. No way we can keep him locked up now, can we?”

The group looks at Kenna and then Val.

“What are you all looking at?” The Mercenary asks, “it’s not like I have any real say in what goes on around here. Just ask the great Queen Kenna.” She abruptly leaves, making the situation even more awkward.

They decide to leave Dom in the cell for a few days, but nothing more. Kenna sneaks fine bedding, food, and drink to him, making it a punishment in name only. She keeps him company, and he tells her everything that happened.

“I’m very sorry, Dom,” she says, “this is foolish. I’m letting you out now.” She motions for the guard to come with the keys, she’s about to unlock his cell, when Dom stops her.

“Not that I want to stay here,” he says placing his hand on hers, “but I think you should talk to Val first. I know you two love each other and I don’t want to see you end up like me.”

She nods, fighting back tears, “thank you, Dom. I think you’re right. I promise to be back soon.”

Slowly, she walks the halls of the castle, spotting Val. Feelings of frustration stop her from talking to her wife; she’s not ready. Everything is bleak, with no sign of hope. Her marriage with Val has never been worse. Aurelia has been destroyed leaving Annelyse devasted, creating tension between her and Tevan. Raydan, Jackson, and now Hex have been killed mere weeks apart, and she still doesn’t know what to do about the Aurelian refugees. Sei is gone, and Dom is broken, and any day now, Azura will attack with powers beyond Kenna’s imagination. 

Optimism is in short supply these days, but an idea comes to her. She rushes to her room to an agitated Val.

“What?” she asks curtly.

“Val,” Kenna takes her by the arms, releasing them as she feels the tension in her wife’s body. “You said Azura showed you people from the future, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, what if we have Lia bring one of them here. Did you see anyone that can help us? Maybe there’s someone who can tell us everything that happens in advance.”

Val creaks her neck back and forth, still upset, but her face is softer, “as a matter of fact, I did. There was someone that I think Azura fears, whether she knows it or not.”

Reluctantly, Val follows Kenna to Lia’s quarters and tells the Ducitorian Queen her plan. They make Kenna wait outside the room for nearly an hour before she is called back in. Kenna has seen this procedure before, but it’s no less awe-inspiring to see the fabric of space and time manipulated by this dark blue energy emanating from Lia.

After a minute, Kenna sees a man roughly her age emerge. He has dark hair, dresses in clothes unknown in the era; black outer suit with a white vest and bow, and medals adorn his ensemble. His eyes convey nobility and resolve. He appears to be of Aurelian origin, and something about him gives Kenna comfort.

“Ladies,” says Val, proudly, “may I introduce you to Liam, the King of Cordonia.”


End file.
